


Deus Ex Machina

by firey (ArcaneJester)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions, Super Pokemon Eevee Edition
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Dry Humor, Gen, Stream of Consciousness, in fact that's....kinda the point, like....alot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcaneJester/pseuds/firey
Summary: The world is falling apart at its seams, and the powers that be want to tear it apart and start from scratch -- out with the old, in with the new. A strange being finds that a young boy and his unusual "glitched" Eevee hold the key to stopping the release of the third generation upon the world.Hunter didn't sign up for this shit, but he's sure as hell not giving up now.Super Pokemon Eevee Edition fic.





	Deus Ex Machina

"Irrationalities should be referred to what people say: That is one solution, and also sometimes that it is not irrational, since it is probable that improbable things will happen." - Aristotle

\----

Hunter looked to the side. A single gray stage was surrounded by a seemingly endless white carpet. 

_Where am I?_

_....am I dead?_

_Shit, I don't wanna be one of those sob stories that died in their sleep!_

Unsure what to do, the boy sat down and picked at the carpet. 

_Maybe I'm a ghost? Wouldn't I be able to see my body if that were the case?_

As the boy tried to make sense of his situation, a tall man faded into view on the stage. 

"Why, hello there! Welcome to the world of Pokemon!" The newcomer greeted him as though he had been there the whole time and had stumbled upon the child by accident. 

Hunter rubbed his eyes. "The....the world of--"

"My name is Professor Oak."

Hunter raised an eyebrow at this. "Professor, huh? Did I die and go to college?" he quipped, still gazing over the expanse of the rug. 

"Pokemon are amazing creatures, each with unique powers and incredible abilities."

"Hey, sorry to interrupt your lecture, Professor, but have you noticed that this isn't a college campus? Can you just tell me where we are?" the boy pleaded. 

"You see, I research Pokemon, such as these." continued the Professor, apparently already too well engrossed in his lecture to acknowledge just about anything else. 

The old man tossed two Pokeballs to the ground, and, in a flash of light, out came the Pokemon within -- Nidorino and Gengar. Both of the Pokemon's eyes were glassy, and they possessed a vacant stare remniscent of a Slowpoke. 

_Those things could stare into my soul...._

"Wh-wh-what is y--is y--is y--is your na--your name?" His voice came out like a broken record, stopping and starting. (to what people say)

"I'm Hunter." he said, studying the man's face _/* is it just me or did his hair just turn orange? was it orange before? */_. "....are you alright?"

He now saw the Nidorino in the place of the Professor, and it hit him like a ton of bricks. "Alright! I figured it out! This is just one of those "What the fuck" dreams, isn't it?"

And the Professor's response _/* wait, why is he....fuck it, never mind */_ to this incredible revelation was: 

"POKEMON! R--KEMON! R--KEMON! R--KEMON!" _/* yup, definitely a dream */_

The old man reappeared again. "You are the only one who can do it!" said the Professor, suddenly glaring at Hunter, as though expecting him to offer a rebuttal for this. "Your story is about to unfold, so avoid null exception!"

"Avoid....what?"

"N̵͎̝̲̰̲͍̣̮̰̍ͣ͌̾͑͛̾̊̍̿͐͆̉̑ͬͦ͟e̶̢̖̠̤̠ͮͤ̌͋̈́̏̍e͔̣̪͖̗̾͊̀̔͐̕d̛̗͉̩͕̲̝̮̼̜͕̝̱̄ͣ̅͛̊̇ͧ̏̄̔̾̿ ͇͙̻͚͇̖̯͔̟̲͓͈͎͙̣̱̽̿̐̅̈͑̚͘͘ͅs̷̢̡͕̱̝̭͂͋ͦ̉̌̎̽̑̆ͯc̐́̈́̈͐͋ͭ̔̍͗̆̽̆̉̐͏̸̧͉̙͇͘͢ͅi̶̡͚̪̠͈̹͓͈͇̫̫ͫ̓͌ͦ̃ͥ̍̒͋̊͛̽̕͞͝s͆ͩͪ́̈́ͦ̀̑̓ͨͯ̾͊͌͂͊ͤ̅̈́͏̢̹̼̠͚̱̟̟͉̟͓̟̳̝͖̜͟ͅs̵̵̨̪̯̥̥̼ͬͫ̂͆ͤ̑̍̆̔̈̅̎ͫ̎ͦ͡o̶̢̫̝̙͓̙̜̠̙̞͎̳͙̺̪̻̫̔̈̑͑̌ͪ̔̈ͯ̃ͭͬ͑̆̽̔ͤ͝͝ͅr̴̴̥̥̬̬̳̟̦͕̦̣̮̥̪̲̄ͫ̔ͧ́́͟͢ş̣͔̥̣̭͇̥̳̞̪͔̒̈́̾ͦ͑ͮ̾ͬ̚͢͡͠!̶̴̛͙͓͉ͬ͑̽̄ ̛͉͇͎̥̝͇̜̩̟͔̪͚̯̟̎ͮͧͮ̈ͩ̉ͣͥ͝ͅS̡̐ͬͨ͏̣͉̬̘̙̩̰̙͓̪̮̼̟ͅͅi̞̱͎̟͙͔̻̳̭͉̭̗̇͑͗̇͂͑͒ͨ͆ͧ͜͜͡ͅx̴̭͉̱̫̳̙͙̤̺̺͖̠̘̻̟͍͛͊̒ͧ̾̓͜͝͝t̵̸̵̰̥͎̗̻̼̮̅̈́͆̍͑͗͋̏͌ͧ͜y̸͉̺̰̮̻̥̘̖̪̺̬̅̍ͭͩ͆ͩ̇̊̂̓̐̐̈́̃̅ͯ͒̆ͅ-̴̋̆ͨ̅͆͂̍̾͊͒̍͆͆̎҉̭͇̥͕͚̠̫̟̙̝͚͎̱̞̖ơ̷̥̙̤̫̠͂͗͊ͣ̔̓ͩ̏̈́̒͑̌͐͡n̢͖͈̘̬͙̯̦ͭ͑̒͆̍̃̆̅͋̓ͤ̽͊̍͑̾̌̊͢͟͞ȩ̛̹̭͕̘̞̭̬̭̪̩̳͉͕͎̮̖̩͕̟̽̀̈́ͩ̌̌͆ͨ͠͡!̵̡̞̙͈̩̫̝̭̖̪̟ͨ̄̈́͆ͦ͆̑͑͞͠ͅ"

Needless to say, Hunter was glad to wake up in his bed before the Professor could continue.


End file.
